<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Red roses that grow inside our black lungs by Jintuh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22510624">Red roses that grow inside our black lungs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jintuh/pseuds/Jintuh'>Jintuh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Day6 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A lot of platonic feels too, And instead of learning, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dialogue Heavy, Dowoon exist, Fluff and Angst, Hanahaki Disease, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I promise, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Love, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Updates Every Saturday, half of this was done during class, lots of feelings, please enjoy, so it's soft, soft, they're all there for Wonpil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:34:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22510624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jintuh/pseuds/Jintuh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You could tell Wonpil a lot of things. But something he would never, ever, admit was his itty bitty crush on his room- and bandmate who would often softly smile at him, who would hold his hands whenever he got scared and who was overall handsome and funny and basically perfect. Nope, Wonpil would -never- admit to himself that he liked Sungjin who was looking with curiosity at Wonpil. He was sitting at opposite side of the couch, staring at Sungjin for the past two minutes.</p><p>That is, until the first flower petals come up, and flower petals turn into whole flowers which turns into blood and thorns that are stuck in his fragile lungs and body. Not only Wonpil, but the whole team was scared for their dear life, and Wonpil really didn't want to erase the memories with Sungjin. He just couldn't break the friendship he has... So he has to find another way to make the flowers go away</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Junhyeok/Yoon Dowoon, Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Sungjin, Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae, Kim Wonpil/Park Sungjin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue; stage 0</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know I write too much, but I already finished this fic so I wanted to post this :&lt;</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* :･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧</p><p>
  <em>Stage 0<br/>Calla lilies </em>
</p><p>✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* :･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧</p><p> </p><p><br/>    You could tell Wonpil a lot of things. But something he would never, ever, admit was his itty bitty crush on his room- and bandmate who would often softly smile at him, who would hold his hands whenever he got scares and who was overall handsome and funny and basically perfect. Nope, Wonpil would -never- admit to himself that he liked Sungjin who was looking with curiosity at Wonpil. He was sitting at the opposite side of the couch, staring at Sungjin for the past two minutes.</p><p>    “Is there something on my face,” he chuckled, wiping with the back of his hands over his round cheeks. Wonpil shook his head quickly while the rest of the bandmates were all staring at him. “Then it’s okay... But why were you staring?” Sungjin raised one eyebrow, elbowing Wonpil in his leg, making the younger genuinely giggle.</p><p>    “A- Ah Sungjin-hyung, it’s nothing, I mean it. I was just lost in my own thoughts, you see? Just thinking.” Wonpil forced to let out a stiff giggle to loosen the tensed air. How did it get even this warm in just a couple of seconds?</p><p>    “Yeah, I see. Don’t worry about it.” The four boys focussed back onto the movie that was still playing. Wonpil sighed deeply, whipping his head backwards and counting the leakage-stains on their ceiling. Wonpil could feel a pair of eyes staring at him, but there was a ¼ change that it was Sungjin, and he didn’t want to risk it. So he stayed with his eyes concentrated on the ceiling.</p><p> </p><p>    And that’s how Wonpil ended up here, with his head hanging out of the window and half-drunk, thinking about Sungjin and the rest of the band. And he wondered how the rest would react if he would admit his feelings to Sungjin. But Wonpil knew that he was a coward and that he could never actually tell Sungjin about his feelings. He just couldn’t he knew that Sungjin would never feel the same. He sighed deeply, taking in the winter air and that’s when it first happened, he coughed. It was hard and for a long period of time, like something was stuck in his throat. Wonpil could feel an arm snaking around his waist.</p><p>    “You okay?” Sungjin’s deep and slurred voice send shivers down Wonpil’s spine. Wonpil just blamed it on the cold weather. He stopped coughing and just stared outside, his head hanging low. “Whatcha looking at- come on... Wonpil-ah, talk to me, please... When you were with us you already did strangely... Did we do something wrong?” Wonpil groaned tiredly. He didn’t want to talk to Sungjin. He wanted to be left alone.</p><p>    “Just go away Sungjin-hyung. I need some alone time. I’m thinking.” Sungjin poked Wonpil in the rib, making the latter let out a yelp as he finally took his head back inside to look at Sungjin. “That was not necessary! You know I’m sensitive!” Sungjin chuckled.</p><p>    “And you know I’m curious, so tell me your problem...” Wonpil shook his head. “Please? Pretty please?” Wonpil sighed deeply.</p><p>    “Sure, fine. I was thinking about... About... About Jaehyung!” Sungjin squinted his eyes, looking very suspicious of the younger boy who held up his hands in defence. “I mean it! He has been doing a little bit strange lately, right?” Sungjin shrugged. He didn’t know.</p><p>    “I don’t focus that much on Jaehyung.”</p><p>    “On who -do- you focus then?” And with those words, Sungjin left the bedroom and Wonpil didn’t have the hope that the older would get back. Not now, at least, he had to give him time... A lot of time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1; Stage 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p><em>✧</em> <em>･ﾟ</em> <em>: *</em> <em>✧</em> <em>･ﾟ</em> <em>:* :</em> <em>･ﾟ</em> <em>✧</em> <em>*:</em> <em>･ﾟ</em> <em>✧</em></p><p>
  <em>Stage 1.<br/>
Gardenias</em>
</p><p><em>✧</em> <em>･ﾟ</em> <em>: *</em> <em>✧</em> <em>･ﾟ</em> <em>:* :</em> <em>･ﾟ</em> <em>✧</em> <em>*:</em> <em>･ﾟ</em> <em>✧</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>            Wonpil sighed deeply as he tried to wipe away the sweat off his face. After the concert, Wonpil couldn’t help but feel tired. While the rest of the bandmates felt adrenaline rushing through their veins, Wonpil felt worry. His voice wasn’t the best and he didn’t know if it was because Sungjin kept stealing glances at Wonpil, making Wonpil long for air and oxygen or because he had a sore throat ever since that one coughing fit on that drunken night.</p><p>            “Are you coming Piri? They’re waiting!” Wonpil hummed as he ran after Younghyun to the high-touch. Jae’s lips automatically curled up when he saw the two younger members going to their places. Wonpil stood just beside Jae who decided that this would be a good time to talk a little since it would still take a while before the first fans would come.</p><p>            “You were great today Wonpil... You’re always great.” Wonpil smiled softly and before he could thank Jaehyung for his kind words, Sungjin chirped in.</p><p>            “Yes! You were -amazing- Wonpil-ah! No one could hear anything about your sore throat! You didn’t have to worry a single bit!” Wonpil felt his cheeks heat up. There was a small itch in his chest and he coughed awkwardly, trying to make it get away.</p><p>            “Thank you so much hyungs... But I still think I had my better days... I think I’m just getting a little ill. I will go to bed when we get to our dorm.” Both the oldest member and the leader nodded agreeingly with Wonpil’s choice and Wonpil was glad that he made the right decision by resting a bit more.</p><p> </p><p>            Having washed his face, and having taken a quick shower, Wonpil was lying in a t-shirt, boxers and some knee-socks in bed. The weird itch had come back, but now not only just inside Wonpil’s chest, it was in his throat too. Wonpil kept on coughing, trying to get the tickling feeling away.</p><p>            “Sungjin-hyung?” Wonpil felt like a child when he walked into the living-room. It was still fully alive in there, with the whole band talking and drinking. Sungjin looked up, his eyes filled with worry and concern as he waited for Wonpil to finish his request. “Do we still have some cough medicine... It’s itching and it’s keeping me awake.” Sungjin hummed and walked to the kitchen.</p><p>            “You look like shit,” Younghyun said, petting the place beside him on the couch. Wonpil sat down, leaning against Younghyun’s shoulders. He wrapped an arm around the younger member who sniffled a little before coughing loudly into his elbow.</p><p>            “Maybe today was a bit much. Come on, drink up,” Sungjin said, giving Wonpil the medicine and a cup of tea. Wonpil quickly swallowed the nasty drink before gagging a little. He had always hated the taste of the medicine... Any medicine in particular. Wonpil wrapped his hands around the tea cup, feeling even more terrible than he did. “It’s tea with honey. I hope it erases the taste a little.”</p><p>            “Thank you Sungjin... It means a lot.” Wonpil took small sips off his tea and when he didn’t want to anymore, Younghyun voluntarily took him to bed and tugged him in, wishing the younger a good night before going back to the living room. It didn’t take long for the other four to go bed themselves. It wasn’t the same without Wonpil.</p><p> </p><p>            They all truly believed Wonpil was getting better, mostly because Wonpil didn’t cough as much anymore. He just got out of breath easily, feeling like there was something stuck in his lungs, but having no idea what or how it got there. Wonpil still had moments when he coughed loudly, feeling almost like he was going to pass out. But often, this happened when he was alone. When he was in the bathroom for example. He would hold onto the side of the tub just to steady himself, as he started to cough, gagging while trying to get whatever was stuck in the back of his throat to go down the drain. He still always failed in succeeding his plan. He just came out of the bathroom, face red, feeling terrible and tired. Wonpil would collapse on the couch, the thing that was still annoying his lungs would still be there, just existing.</p><p>            It was even painful at some points. It would just sit in the back of Wonpil’s throat, pricking. Like needles they were pricking inside of Wonpil’s organs. Making the poor boy suffer while smiling through the pain. He still believed these were just normal symptoms of a cold, even though he had never felt this much pain... So much pain inside of his lungs, chest and oesophagus.</p><p> </p><p>            And so, Wonpil still said he was slightly ill, nothing more, nothing less. That's what he thought at first too. Just a cough. But then, when Sungjin was sleeping in the bed above him. and Wonpil had another loud coughing fit, one little, white petal fell down on his bed. Wonpil quickly shot up and looked at the vulnerable, delicate, white flower petal.</p><p>            “Wonpil-ah, you okay? You need some water? I mean, I can bring you something... Maybe some cough medicine?” Sungjin’s voice echoed through the bedroom. Wonpil quickly put off the flashlight of his phone and hiding the petal under his pillow. With a small voice he answered that water was fine. That’s why Sungjin jumped out of the bunkbed and leaving Wonpil alone for just long enough for the younger to research this weird phenomenon.</p><p>            “You’re back,” Wonpil was able to get out of his throat after he read whatever it was on the internet. Sungjin showed a smile. It was nice and comforting, exactly what Wonpil needed. He got handed the glass of water and drunk it in big gulps, wanting to get the nasty feeling out of his throat.</p><p>            Hanahaki disease... Wonpil had never heard off it. Well, Wonpil knew actually one thing about it before Googling, which was that it’s deadly, something Wonpil rather didn’t want to know, weirdly enough. Wonpil curled himself deeper into his little blanket cocoon, he could feel tears welling up inside his eyes. While biting down on his lips, something wasn’t right here. He couldn’t like Sungjin -that- much, could he. Wonpil pulled in his knees, resting down his chin on top of them. The nasty feeling still didn’t go away. Not even after the water Wonpil had drunk. Wonpil quickly rushed to the bathroom, covering his mouth with the inside of his elbow. Coughing loudly.</p><p> </p><p>            Flower petal. So many flower petals. So many -fucking- flower petals. Wonpil groaned deeply. They were everywhere at this point. Well not everywhere, Wonpil made sure he threw them away as quickly as he could. He had to. No one -could- know what he had. He would be neglected, forced to take a surgery and make him forget all about Sungjin. He couldn’t bear the thought of forgetting all the memories with his best friends. Wonpil sighed deeply as he looked into the dark room. When did life become this hard?</p><p>            Wonpil thought that he wouldn’t be able to fall asleep that night, but he did. He dreamt off the times he and Sungjin would drive around all night. About the times they were trainees and he saw for the first time how weak Sungjin could be. He was so nervous that he was practically shaking. He almost couldn’t hold the pen he had asked Wonpil for, his hand-writing was terrible and most importantly, his eyes were glossy. Wonpil never thought that -that- guy would now be his leader and his biggest crush yet.</p><p> </p><p>            Sungjin always had the softest smile, the softest hand and the softest way of talking. It only was a matter of time before Wonpil fell in love with him. But Wonpil wasn’t the only one with a soft spot for the elder. Younghyun walked into the living-room, sitting down beside Sungjin and folding their hands immediately. Sungjin sighed, leaning against the younger’s shoulder.</p><p>            “I’m worried about someone.” Younghyun scoffed and poked Sungjin in his ribcage. Sungjin went further with explaining. “I’m worried about Wonpil... He has been so out off it and I think he’s hiding something from us.” Younghyun shook his head a little, resting his head on top of Sungjin’s head.</p><p>            “I heard him gagging in the bathroom a while ago... I think he’s still ill, but just doesn’t want us to worry. I am planning on waiting a bit, knowing Wonpil, he will never be able to keep his secret long enough.” The leader shrugged. Younghyun could feel an arm snaking around his waist and he couldn’t help but tense at the touch.</p><p>            “You’re right, you’re right... I’m just worried it’s something more... Serious, you feel me? That Wonpil has something worse than just a flu and that that’s the reason Wonpil doesn’t want to tell us. I mean, it has happened too many times one of us has a flu to the point that we can basically -tell- when someone’s starting to get ill... But it doesn’t sound like Wonpil at all to keep something this small a secret.”</p><p>            “Come on babe,” Younghyun said, “I know that you’re worried and you -should- be worried since it’s your job as the leader and all! But take it slowly, okay? I am sure Wonpil will be fine and it’s only a matter of time before he will tell us what bothers him, okay? Don’t worry too much. You’re gonna get wrinkles.” Younghyun kissed Sungjin’s forehead and before he knew it, Sungjin closed whatever gap between them and had Younghyun pinned on the couch, pressing down his thin, cracked lips onto Younghyun’s.</p><p> </p><p>            It was a small thing, but Jaehyung couldn’t help but feel jealous He had heard the whole conversation between Younghyun and Sungjin. He wanted whatever -they- had. He wanted to be in love. He wanted to be loved just like they did with each other. But the one he liked was too blind to even notice how badly Jae had been pining. He groaned, turned around and balled his hands into fists. Kim Wonpil really was the most dense human being, yes, but it annoyed Jae. It annoyed Jae so much that he had to bite his lip before he would start screaming.</p><p>            “Hyung? Everything okay? I can hear you thinking from up here... And it doesn’t sound too good.” Dowoon’s voice echoed through the room, scaring Jae. He thought the younger was already asleep, but apparently he thought wrong. “Come on, tell Dowoon what’s bothering you. Keeping your emotions isn’t good for you.” Dowoon jumped off the bed.</p><p>            “It’s nothing Dowoon-ah.” Jae turned away from Dowoon who sat down at the side of his bed, carefully petting Jae’s leg. The latter hated the feeling. “Dowoon stop. You know I hate that...”</p><p>            “I’ll stop with the skin-ship when you tell me what’s wrong.”</p><p>            “And why would I do that?”</p><p>            “Because I don’t like seeing you troubled like this. We’re friends, right? Brothers? Bandmates? So tell me how you feel, okay? Maybe I can help.” Jae still thought it was bullshit, what would Dowoon know about relationships? But it just telling Dowoon his problems would mean he could go to sleep faster, he accepted defeat.</p><p>            “Aren’t you jealous of Sungjin and Younghyun?” Jae sat up straight, now being able to see Dowoon’s tilted head. “I mean, you’ve heard them talking too? I know for sure there’s something more going on than just a friendship and- and I want something like that too... I want someone to hold me but- but the one who likes me doesn’t even like me back...” Jae bit down on his cheeks, clenching his teeth as his hands tightened around his sheets. His chest started to go up and down rapidly and Dowoon pulled Jae close to him, letting the older sob against him.</p><p>            “Jaehyung... This is why we talk about our feelings. I’m sure that you’ll find someone you’ll love, okay? But not now... Now is too early. You’ll get kicked out of the group...” Dowoon didn’t want to sugar-coat it. Whatever has happened to Junhyeok... Fuck Junhyeok- Dowoon’s hear still hurts whenever he thought of the older male who he was so deeply in love with. He carefully patted Jae’s back.</p><p>            “I know Dowoonie, but why can Sungjin and Younghyun still love each other while I can’t even love- while I can’t even love...” Jaehyung couldn’t finish his sentence before Younghyun walked into their bedroom. He looked with a confusing glance at the two boys. Jae wiped away his tears, tried to steady his breath before turning to Dowoon. “Thank you for that Dowoon. I’m feeling better now.”</p><p>            “But-” Dowoon tried to protest, but Jae shushed him. Dowoon grumbled a little, getting up and stumbling to his bed. He looked at Jae. He wanted to ask who he even liked, but he got interrupted by loud coughing and gagging from the room beside theirs.</p><p> </p><p>            Wonpil was sitting on the side of the bed, soaked flower petals in his hands. He had vomited flower petals. A bit of blood was stuck on them. Sungjin was kneeling in front of Wonpil, asking him how he felt. But the younger couldn’t find the right words to tell his bandmates whatever was going on. He was so scared that his eyes were starting to get glossy and he pushed himself into the corner of his bed, looking with the biggest eyes at the four boys.</p><p>            “L- Leave me alone,” Wonpil could still form. Sungjin wanted to give him a lecture about if he was absolutely fucking crazy, but Jae put down his hand on Sungjin’s back and said that he would handle it. Sungjin hummed and together with both Younghyun and Dowoon he left the room.</p><p>            “Wonpil, I won’t hurt you, okay? Come on, come sit beside me.” Wonpil sniffled and sat down beside the tall lanky man. “Hanahaki, huh? You must like someone deeply.” Jae had gotten up and grabbed a bin where Wonpil threw the flower petals in. Wonpil nodded shamefully. Jae thought he looked like a puppy.</p><p>            “You can say that, yeah.” Wonpil chuckled, wiping his mouth with the paw of his sweater. “It’s embarrassing, isn’t it. I would rather die then giving up the one I love.” Jae shook his head.</p><p>“not at all.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2; Stage 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>✧ ･ﾟ : * ✧ ･ﾟ :* : ･ﾟ ✧ *: ･ﾟ ✧</p><p> </p><p>Stage 2.</p><p>red Dahlia</p><p> </p><p>✧ ･ﾟ : * ✧ ･ﾟ :* : ･ﾟ ✧ *: ･ﾟ ✧</p><p>  </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>“Not at all.”  </p><p>Ever since Jae told him that, Wonpil couldn’t get it out of his mind. Well, he coul dn’t get a lot of things out of his head. Sungjin had been crying a lot, every night Wonpil could hear the older male crying asking why Wonpil didn’t tell them earlier, asking himself if this is the end, asking himself if this is all his fault. It pained Wonpil to hear. The sobs became unbearable to the point Wonpil often just slept on the couch, rather than his actually comfortable bed. Sometimes -more often than Wonpil would like to admit- Jae would come and sit on one of the chairs, talking to Wonpil like old times. Jae was the only one who didn’t change in this period of time. Wonpil was grateful for Jae</p><p> </p><p>“How are you feeling,” Younghyun started. Wonpil had been laying on the bed, a bin beside him. The bottom was already covered with red flower petals. Younghyun sat down beside Wonpil who had pulled himself up, now sitting with crossed legs on his bed.</p><p>“I’m alright... Why? You look worried.” Even while the younger had pale skin, dark circles and bloodshot eyes, he giggled. His lips curled into a smile, lighting up the dark room in an instant. “You know what you always tell us, we shouldn’t worry, we’re going to get wrinkles if we do. But you worry the most out of us five.” Younghyun shook his head.</p><p>“Wonpil-ah, I have to talk about something serious, okay? I want you to focus on.” Wonpil sat up even straighter. His hands that were first calmly resting in his lap, now tensed and were grabbing the duvet. Wonpil tipped his head to the right. “I don’t want you to become mad, but we talked with JYP and he wants you to do the surgery.”</p><p> </p><p>“Should we check on him?” Jae asked Dowoon. Wonpil had thrown a fit. After Younghyun had told him he would -never- do the surgery, the bassist became mad. He didn’t want his friend to die, especially not if there was a way to save his life. Wonpil had kicked him out of his room, before locking the door and screaming that he rather wants to die than to ever talk to any of them again. Dowoon shrugged at Jae’s question.</p><p>“Sungjin-hyung said we should leave him alone.” But even Dowoon had to admit that the broken sobs Wonpil made were heartbreaking to hear. Dowoon sighed as Jae started to look at him with big puppy eyes. “Okay, okay, we’re gonna go check on him... But Sungjin doesn’t have to know, right?”</p><p>“Sungjin doesn’t have to know anything,” he confirmed before knocking on the keyboardist's bedroom-door. Wonpil sniffled, peeked under the blanket to the door.</p><p>“Who’s there?”</p><p>“Jaehyungie and Dowoonie.”</p><p>“You can come in.” Wonpil unlocked the door before sprinting back to his bed, coughing loudly. Jae sat down beside Wonpil, Dowoon on the other side. Wonpil pointed at the bin and Jae was just too late. Wonpil coughed up blood and flower petals, it landed on his light pink duvet. Jae patted Wonpil’s back as the younger let out a quiet sob. “I don’t want to do the surgery!” Wonpil cried out.</p><p>“Shh, Wonpil you’re hyperventilating... Come on, come here,” Jae pulled Wonpil close to him. Dowoon looked at his two hyungs before asking the question they all wanted to know the answer of.</p><p>“Why don’t you want to do it, Wonpil-ah? Do you really want to rather die than to forget that person?”</p><p>“N- No, Dowoon... You don’t understand... The person I like is really close to me. We have been friends for a long time now and I cannot give him up... Plus he’s from this band! Can I even do that shitty surgery when he’s from this fucking band.” Jae couldn’t help but clench his fists. He was in love with Sungjin, that fucking bastard. If he could just fall back in love with Wonpil, Jae didn’t have to lose his one and only love.</p><p>“I understand now...” It wasn’t a fun thing to hear. If it was just a random person, hell even an idol, it would have been so much easier. But Wonpil liked one of -them- and Dowoon understood how that was a rather unfortunate situation. “But I really don’t want to lose you...”</p><p>“Dowoon-ah...” It was heart-wrenching to see two adult males crying in each other arms. Jae just let out a deep breath, holding back the tears that were welling up behind his eyes. He couldn’t let himself cry.</p><p> </p><p>“I made soup.” Wonpil’s health was rapidly declining. He couldn’t really eat anymore, telling his members that it hurts his throat too badly to eat the solids. Jae was scared that the second stage would be over soon and that Wonpil didn’t have much time anymore. Jae put the bowl on Wonpil his nightstand. The latter smiled weakly when Jae brought the food inside the room.</p><p>“You’re the sweetest Jaehyung,” Wonpil said struggling to get up. Jae helped him, blew on the food for him and helped him eat. Wonpil rested his body weight against Jaehyung. “Thank you for being there for me... It means a lot.”</p><p>“Well, you can thank Sungjin too, he’s the one who made you the soup.” Wonpil’s smile reappeared by the mention of Sungjin’s name, making Jae see the green from jealousy. He wished -he- was the one Wonpil was dying for. He -needed- to be the one Wonpil was dying for.</p><p> </p><p>At midnight, when Jae was sitting in the chair he would sit when Wonpil had one of his coughing fits, Sungjin came sitting down beside him. Jae didn’t say a word to the leader, instead, he was looking out the window, watching the rain trickle down the windows. Sungjin laid his hand down on Jae’s shoulder. Jae could hear the leaders stern voice speak up and saying;” Jaehyung, we need to talk.” Jae groaned tiredly.</p><p>“If there’s something I don’t want nor need is that talking to you.” Sungjin frowned, his eyebrows knitting together. Jae showed a sarcastic smile, before turning around and walking to his bedroom, but Sungjin grabbed his wrist, holding it tightly.</p><p>“What did I do wrong?! I don’t understand why -you- hate me for anything? Please tell me what did I do?” Jae scoffed, slapping Sungjin’s hand away. His skin turned red and Jae hoped that it was hurting just as badly as his heart was.</p><p>“What you did? You’re asking -me- what you did wrong?! Sungjin, I fucking hate you! I hate you so fucking much I hope you die! You’re the reason Wonpil’s dying! You’re the reason for everything wrong in my life! The only one- the only -fucking- one I love is dying! He is dying and it is your fault!” Sungjin held up his hands in defence while Jae was walking through the room, throwing curse words at the leader. “If he could just see that you’re nothing! That you don’t care about the band at all, he would fall in love with me! Not you! I have always cared for him! I still care for him!”</p><p>“Y- You are in love with Wonpil? But Wonpil likes me and- and now Wonpil is...”</p><p>“Wonpil is -dying- because of you! He doesn’t want to forget you or something, saying the memories are too special for him to ever forget...” Jae crossed his arms. “I just- I just want him to like me back... I want him to smile again. Oh Sungjin, I didn’t mean those things I said to you I am just- I am just so jealous...” Sungjin pulled Jae into a hug, shushing him and telling him that it was alright. But Jae knew that it wasn’t. He had hurt Sungjin and his trust... He was a terrible person.</p><p>"Come on, I'll bring you to bed," Sungjin whispered. Jae shook his head. He didn’t want to go back to sleep. He didn’t want to sleep at all, knowing that the one he loved was now lying awake, trying to fight for his life before it was all too late. Jae didn’t want to be too late. He couldn’t be too late.</p><p>"I'll tell him what I feel someday," Jae said loudly. "He'll fall in love with me and I'll cure whatever the fuck he has because you're too busy fucking Younghyun!" Jae couldn’t control his mouth anymore, but in the back of his mind, he was glad he was mad at Sungjin and not any of the other members. Sungjin kept his head cool and carefully patted Jae's back. "Oh, Sungjin-ah... Is there nothing I can do right. I cannot even -tell- him because he'll hate me and think I'm messing with his feelings or something. He already is -so- vulnerable."</p><p>"Which is exactly why I think you -should- tell him," Sungjin said, finally getting a grip on the older member and pushing him a little towards the bedroom. "But, what I think you should do now is get a good night of sleep. Sleep's important, hyung. Please don't forget to take care of yourself too. I know you're busy with taking care of Wonpil, but you're cold and sniffling and exhausted." Jae hummed and finally accepted defeat and leaned deeper into Sungjin's embrace. The leader was right; he was exhausted. "Come on, there's your bed already, now be quiet to not wake up Woonie and Hyunnie." Jae crawled into bed while Sungjin tugged him in. He walked away leaving Jae with a small caress over his face and a pet on his hair.</p><p> </p><p>Jae woke up late. Very late. It was already late in the afternoon when Jae woke up. He could hear his band members sitting in the living room. Laughing and talking. Jae opened the door warily. He didn’t want to disturb the younger males who seemed like they were all having fun -without- him. Sungjin smiled widely and beckoned Jae to come to sit with them. Jae sat down beside Wonpil. They were watching a movie about a young man who became a secret agent after a big weird accident that Jae didn’t really know since he had missed the first half of the movie</p><p>"Is it alright if I lay on your shoulder?" Wonpil asked, his eyes were droopy and Jae instantly gave in. Sungjin spotted them and showed Jae a quick thumbs-up as Wonpil rested his tired and heavy head on Jae's bony shoulder. Jae couldn’t believe that his shoulder was the most comfortable place to sleep, but Wonpil wrapped one arm around Jae's waist and nuzzled his face into the crook of Jae's neck and in no time, he fell asleep. Jae's breath stocked when he could -feel- Wonpil softly snoring. His breath was warm against Jae's skin. Jae didn’t move at all, not wanting to disturb the rest.</p><p>"Cute," Younghyun whispered. Sungjin elbowed him, making the latter chuckle and focussing back on the movie. Jae's cheeks heated up. Was he really cute? Wonpil was cute, yes, but them together? Jae shifted awkwardly. He had to get himself out of this sick mindset. Wonpil was ill. Jae couldn’t tell someone who's ill that he's deeply in love with them. Jae felt bad since he couldn’t control the feelings he had for the younger male who was slightly drooling on his sweater, but he also couldn’t accept the feelings since Wonpil was deeply in love with someone else.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Wonpil sniffled. It was cold in his room. Sungjin had turned down the central heating to save something off electricity, but Wonpil was losing weight, resulting in him being often cold and tired. Wonpil didn’t really want to eat anything, the flower petals were becoming more and more, worrying Wonpil, but also closing his throat and feeling like he's chocking. He couldn’t eat anything anymore. He lived on the smoothies and soup his members made for him.</p><p>This problem did result in a weird habit Wonpil had. He would wrap his arms around the first and the best member he could, trying to absorb the body heat from the other and always falling asleep by the warmth that he got. This time, it was Jae, who was sitting in his pyjamas on the couch while having his laptop on his lap. Wonpil just carefully took away Jae's laptop, put it down beside him and he sat down on Jae's lap, his face facing Jae's face so they could look at each other eye to eye. Jae frowned a little, but quickly pulled his arms around Wonpil when he saw the tears in his eyes.</p><p>"Hey, Wonpil-ah, what's wrong? I know you do this more often, but- but- hey don't cry now... Tell me what's wrong." Wonpil's shoulders were shaking vigorously. Wonpil had buried his head deep in Jae's chest, staining his grey sweater with his tears. Jae sighed deeply. "You're going to make me cry if you keep crying like this... Please, Wonpil, tell me."</p><p>Wonpil sniffled, finally looked up at Jaehyung and said;" My stomach and chest... It hurts so bad...." Wonpil curled himself up as far as possible was while still being on Jae's lap. Jae started to feel alarmed. Was it already so far, did Wonpil arrive in stage 3? Before Jae knew it, Wonpil coughed loudly, blood dripped down the corner of his mouth. Jae carefully wiped it away. Wonpil quickly fell asleep after, tears still staining his cheeks</p><p>"Please don't die yet, okay? Just cough those flower petals... Just a little bit longer... Who knows what Sungjin will feel later, okay? Maybe you will even get over him... Just don't die. Not yet. I cannot lose you here. You mean so, so much to me..." Jae couldn’t help it, but he kissed Wonpil's forehead, before carrying him to his bedroom where he put him to bed and gave him one of those cherry heating pads to make sure Wonpil wouldn’t get it too cold. And then, he left the room but kept the door slightly ajar. He didn’t want Wonpil to feel locked up.</p><p> </p><p>But something else was slowly boiling in the Day6 dorms. Dowoon had been laying awake every night ever since Wonpil gets this so-called “hanahaki disease.” It worried Dowoon to the point that it became bothersome. Why? Well, Dowoon liked someone too, yet he never fount the courage to actually tell him that Dowoon really had deeper feelings for him. Dowoon altered from places, waiting nervously on the boy to pick up his call. Dowoon almost gave up hope when Junhyeok's voice rang through the bedroom. </p><p>"Dowoon? You called? Did something happen? News on Wonpil?" Dowoon let out a deep breath before pointing the camera at his face. Junhyeok clearly looked surprised to see that Dowoon, who normally never really cries, had tear streaks down his cheeks and had red puffy eyes. Junhyeok softened his expression and shuffled closer to the camera. "Dowoon-ah, did you cry?"</p><p>"J- Junhyeok I have to tell you something," Dowoon started off. "I- I have been lying awake thinking about this but- But- I really couldn’t hold it for myself anymore. I'm too scared that whatever Wonpil has, will happen to me so I -have- to tell you, okay?" Junhyeok tilted his head and nodded. "Junhyeok... I'm in love with you." But before Junhyeok could answer, Younghyun stormed in the bedroom, completely in panic and rush.</p><p>"Wonpil coughed up a whole flower! He's entering stage 3!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 3; Stage 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>          </p><p>
  <em>✧ ･ﾟ : * ✧ ･ﾟ :* : ･ﾟ ✧ *: ･ﾟ ✧</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Stage 3.</em><br/>
<em>Dead, black rose</em>
</p><p>
  <em>✧ ･ﾟ : * ✧ ･ﾟ :* : ･ﾟ ✧ *: ･ﾟ ✧</em>
</p><p> </p><p><br/>
            "Wonpil coughed up a whole flower! He's entering stage 3!"</p><p> </p><p>            With the phone still in his hand, Dowoon rushed to Wonpil’s bedroom, where he was sitting on the cold, hard ground. He had cupped up the black flowers. Tears were rolling down his cheeks, soaking his shirt. Jaehyung had an arm wrapped around him. Junhyeok was trying to get Dowoon’s attention, but the youngest was in absolute shock as he looked at the broken boy in front of him. Wonpil had changed so much during the time it was all happening, and Dowoon felt heartbroken by it.</p><p>            “Wonpil, just do the damn surgery,” Younghyun cried out. His eyes were glossy as he looked at him. Wonpil shook his head vigorously, he held Jae’s hand tightly. The only thing he could do was shaking his head since speaking would hurt him too much. He coughed another time, petals flying around the room. “You’re killing yourself! Sungjin-ah, make him do it! Just please, make him do anything I just don’t want anything to happen!”</p><p>            “It’s his body Younghyun-ah. We cannot do anything about it.” Jae buried his face down in Wonpil’s neck. His nose was ice-cold. Sungjin felt his heart torn between being a good friend and a good leader. It would hurt them all so much if Wonpil died, but could he really make Wonpil do this? Could -he- accept that all the memories with Wonpil would be forgotten like they were nothing. Maybe he himself was the selfish one.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
            Wonpil got put into the hospital who said they never saw someone’s health lessening as quickly as Wonpil’s health was. Jae had laughed, telling them how strong Wonpil’s love must be. The rest of the band nodded in an agreeing way with Jaehyung. They also agreed that Jae would be the one to stay most often with Wonpil, which Jae didn’t mind. He thought it was nicer like this, better. He had to spend -every- moment of him before it was over.</p><p>            And so Jae did. Jae spent every moment he could with Wonpil, trying to make him laugh and feel maybe a little bit better. And so, he and Wonpil were sitting on the hospital bed. Wonpil was sitting cross-legged and facing Jae when Jae grabbed the peel of the orange they were eating.  He put it in between his lips and teeth and showed Wonpil an orange-wedge-smile. Wonpil giggled and slapped Jae playfully on his shoulder.</p><p>            “That’s gross,” he said through his giggles. Jae spat it out in the bin before laughing with Wonpil. It was something to simple and so childish, but it was exactly what Wonpil needed on such gloomy days like these.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
            One night was a bit of a different night. Jae was standing close to the open window. Cigarette in one hand, and a bottle in the other. He didn’t even know what he was drinking. He just stole it out of the fridge. Today, it was Sungjin’s day to be with Wonpil, and Jae couldn’t help but feel jealous. Jae sighed deeply, taking another hit and blowing out the smoke. He never liked doing drugs, but his mind was already so foggy that he didn’t care anymore. He didn’t care about his health, not when the person he loved was dying too. When a click of the door was heard, Jae let his cigarette fall out of the window onto the wet concrete. Jae turned around, expecting Sungjin in the door opening, but it was Wonpil. It was Wonpil who was standing in the door opening, hair slightly damp from the drizzling rain outside.</p><p>            “What are you doing here,” Jae asked, taking another sip of the alcohol beverage. It burned his throat. Wonpil tilted his head a little. He saw damn well that the elder had been drinking... Plus the faint smell of smoke didn’t go unnoticed by Wonpil either.</p><p>            “It doesn’t matter,” Wonpil said. “but what does, is why have you been drinking hyung? And since when do you smoke? Do you understand that if JYP finds out, he’ll kick you out of the band!” Wonpil frowned as he was talking to him. Jae growled.</p><p>            “Does it even fucking matter anymore?” Jaehyung plopped down on the couch, tears bottling up inside his eyes. Wonpil sat down beside him and took his bottle. He put it on the coffee table, but out of reach for the older member. “Does it even matter when I can’t play with the person I love the most besides me? So why would it even matter if I get kicked out?”</p><p>            “Hyung, I don’t understand... I thought this was your dream? So what does it matter if the person you love isn’t there anymore? She’s dumb anyway to not love you back or something-“</p><p>            “Wonpil love you.” Jae started sobbing. He pulled his legs back in, hiding his face behind his knees. “I love you and no one else. But you like that ass of a Sungjin and now you’re dying! Wonpil what the fuck does it matter when you’re not here?! It matters nothing for me anymore. I just want you at my side. You and only you. Not Sungjin, not Younghyun, not Dowoon and especially not a random girl or guy that I know I will never love as much as I love you. Wonpil I am -in- love with you.” It was quiet. A deadly silence has fallen in the Day6 dorm. Wonpil sighed deeply.</p><p>            “Come on, I’ll bring you to bed.” Jae blew his nose in a tissue before walking away with Wonpil to his room. Dowoon was already fast asleep and Younghyun was sleeping in Sungjin and Wonpil’s room. Jae laid down in bed, where he fell asleep with Wonpil at the side of the bed, singing him a sweet lullaby as best as he could with his sore and painful throat.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
            Jae woke up later than usual. Wonpil was sitting on his knees, a small smile on his face as he looked at Jae. The latter his head was pounding. Jae groaned tiredly and he turned around again. Wonpil giggled and poked Jae’s face, making Jae whine a little. He just wanted to sleep.</p><p>            “Come on Jaehyung, I have to go back to the hospital... Do you want to bring me?” Jae let out a deep sigh while sitting up straight. He rubbed in his eyes, looking at the way too happy Wonpil. Jae frowned a little.</p><p>            “What happened yesterday?”</p><p>            “Nothing important. Just make sure to eat something before we leave, okay? Younghyun already scolded me this morning, so you better be quick before Sungjin notices that I didn’t sleep in the hospital.” Jae hummed and looked at how Wonpil hopped away. Something had changed, Jae just couldn’t put his finger on it... Maybe it was the sun that finally broke through? Maybe it was just Wonpil who felt a bit better today? Maybe something did happen yesterday? Jae didn’t know what it was, but he did know that he had to dress quickly.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
            Wonpil was holding Jae’s hand as they walked inside the hospital again. Some nurses scolded him for escaping the hospital, but Wonpil just shrugged a little. Jae pulled him to his room where Sungjin was sitting. He was frowning at the younger member. Jae felt bad for Wonpil when Sungjin started with his whole speech.</p><p>            “Wonpil, you’re -crazy-. Can you imagine what could have happened?! You could have collapsed! You could have died, Wonpil! You could have died! So many things could have happened! How did you even think of walking away? And Jae, you knew this? And you didn’t send him back? What kind of elder are you? This could have ended up so much worse! You two are lucky that it all ended up alright but-”</p><p>            “Sungjin, please... No more,” Wonpil whispered, his face pale again. He started gagging, coughing and Jae, being sure to handle quick, grabbed something for Wonpil to spit in. That’s when it dawned on them. They were just flower petals again. No whole flowers. Sungjin looked at them with big eyes. Jae patted Wonpil’s back who had started crying again. Vomiting flower petals must not be fun. But this at least was a sign that maybe, maybe Wonpil was starting to get better.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
            “Dowoon, we have to talk,” Junhyeok started the voicemail. “You have been ignoring my calls and my messages... Come on, talk to me.” Dowoon sighed. He was lying on top of his bed. Younghyun walked into the room, looking at Dowoon. Dowoon played the voicemail again, not noticing Younghyun was standing at the side of the bunk-bed.</p><p>            “You got some problems, kid? Maybe you should call him back. I think ignoring him makes him only feel worse.” Dowoon jumped up. His heart was beating loudly while he looked at Younghyun.</p><p>            “Dude, you scared me,” Dowoon said. Younghyun chuckled and sat down on the bunk bed. He looked over Dowoon’s shoulder onto the phone. “The last time we called I confessed my love to him, but- but I am too scared to call him back now. What if I ruined our friendship?” Younghyun shrugged.</p><p>            “If he’s a good friend, he won’t make a big deal out of it if he doesn’t like you back... But just call him, okay? If you want I can stay here with you.” Dowoon nodded shyly as he typed in Junhyeok’s number. It took a while before he answered, but as soon as Dowoon hears Junhyeok’s voice, he tensed up and pinched Younghyun’s hand.</p><p>            “Dowoon? Are you finally talking to me again?”</p><p>            “Y- Yeah... Look, Junhyeok, I am just scared okay. I didn’t want to ruin anything between us and- and I really just didn’t want to hear your answer because if you don’t like me back that means that I will feel like shit and no one cares about me now because of Wonpil and-” Dowoon started crying. It has been a long time since he actually cried.</p><p>            “Woonie, you had no reason to be scared though. I like you too. I like you a lot, Dowoon. I love you too.” Dowoon wiped away his tears.</p><p>            “What?”</p><p>            “I am in love with you too.”</p><p>            “Are you serious?”</p><p>            “Of course I am.” Dowoon squealed and he pinched Younghyun’s hand harder. “Dowoon-ah, I have to go now, but promise me you’ll call! I really missed your voice! I missed you in general, so never disappear randomly again. You can always tell me everything.”</p><p>            “O- okay... I love you Junhyeok. I’ll talk to you tonight.” Dowoon hung up and looked with the brightest smile at Younghyun who looked curiously at Dowoon. “He likes me back.” Dowoon wrapped his arms around Younghyun to celebrate. “He likes me back! Younghyun, he loves me too! He’s in love with me too!”</p><p>            “I’m happy for you Woonie.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 4; Stage 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* :･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Stage 4.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Irises</em>
  <br/>
  <em>✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* :･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧</em>
</p><p><br/>    It almost felt nostalgic, Jae would have said, if only he had the courage to break the beautiful silence that was hanging in between the two males. Jae decided to keep his mouth shut, instead, he tried to follow the saying actions speak, louder than words and he carefully wrapped his arm around the younger male who was starting to doze off while watching the sunset from their balcony. Something about it, made Jae feeling warm and fuzzy inside, the weather that was finally warm enough that they could wear t-shirts and shorts without jackets. The rain that would keep them company during the nights. But especially the flowers that were growing all around them. The flowers made him feel these things, he knew it.</p><p>   <em> It wasn’t something that went over in just a heartbeat. No. Jae had to take care of Wonpil, assisting him to the toilet and spoon-feeding him soup and other soft foods that didn’t disturb Wonpil’s healing throat and lungs. But every member would be lying when they say that they didn’t see the colour growing on the younger’s face, or when they tell you that they didn’t feel a little bit of hope whenever Wonpil’s eyes would sparkle and how his eyes would sparkle particularly when he saw Jae. There was only one feeling for them; hope. It was the only thing that made them keep moving and that kept them from not giving up on Wonpil nor Jae.</em><br/><em>    But even with the hope, and even with Jae trying his absolute hardest to not fail Wonpil. Not now. Sungjin’s eyes kept on swinging Wonpil over. And the flower petals were an irregular mess and Wonpil had days that were worse than others. On those days, he didn’t want to see Jae anymore, too scared that he would hurt the older if he saw that Wonpil wasn’t over Sungjin. Not yet, at least.</em></p><p>
  <em>    The first flowerless day was a blessing. The sun was shining outside, Jae was wearing a choker, black ripped jeans, and a loose button-up. It was a simple outfit, but it made Wonpil’s heart skip a couple of beats when he saw him walking in that specific outfit out of the bathroom. Jae chuckled a little when he caught Wonpil staring, making the latter flustered and sputtering out excuses as his whole face turned red.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>    “Don’t worry Wonpil-ah, I’m not mad, obviously. Do you like the choker? Dowoon said it would look good on me but I am not so confident in his stylistic choices... What do you think? You like fashion, right?” Wonpil nodded, still too embarrassed to answer. “Well? Tell me what you think?”</em>
  <br/>
  <em>    “I think it looks great on you,” Wonpil hissed. A part of him didn’t want to give Jae any satisfaction. Jae knew exactly that he was the reason the flower petals were becoming less and less, but Wonpil didn’t want to let Jae know that, especially not when he was grinning like this; like he was the God of all and everything.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>    “What did you say? I didn’t hear you.”</em>
  <br/>
  <em>    “It looks good on you, hyung,” Wonpil admitted. Jae smiled softly and ruffled Wonpil’s hair.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>    “You look good too.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>    After that, everything became better. And especially after the second flowerless day, Wonpils disease started to become less. It was only occasionally that Wonpil coughed up flower petals and when Wonpil believed that his illness was over, he confessed to Jae.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>    “I need to tell you something.” Jae looked up from his phone. The two males were alone in the dorm, Wonpil having told the rest of the members of his plan. “And it’s very important to me and I already know the answer because you told me when you were drunk but... But Jaehyung, I am in love with you.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>    The rest is history.</em>
</p><p>    “Hyung,” Wonpil whispered, leaning against the shoulder of his boyfriend. It was starting to get cold outside, now the sun was down. “I’m tired... Tired and cold.” Jae laughed and pushed Wonpil off of his shoulder, also unwrapping the arm that was first around Wonpil.<br/>    “You sound like an old man.”<br/>    “You’re an old man.” Jae rolled his eyes and let Wonpil lay down on his lap. Wonpil smiled as he looked up, looking into Jae’s eyes. “But I love you. I really do. You’re amazing.” Jae intertwined their hands.<br/>    “I love you too, baby.” They stayed there for a while until Wonpil fell asleep and Jae carried him to the bedroom. Inside, Sungjin and Younghyun were sleeping on the couch, a mess of tangled limbs and whatever and not. Jae rolled his eyes at the sights since they were the ones scolding him and Wonpil for falling asleep on the couch yesterday. But instead of regaining his pride, Jae decided to be the good eldest and pulled a blanket over the two. From the other room, you could hear Dowoon talking over Skype to Junhyeok. He was giggling like a child. Jae left him alone and walked to the bedroom again, where he joined Wonpil and fell asleep not that much time afterwards.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading this short fic, drabble, thingy... It's not the best, but I really enjoyed writing it and I love everyone who read it ^^ I'm sorry for any grammar and/or spelling mistakes. I'll go over them someday to correct them. But for now, thank you for reading my story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>